utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dasoku
Dasoku (蛇足) is a popular who is known for his deep and lazy-sounding yet smooth voice, which has a slight lisp. He has been uploading song covers since November of 2008, and his most popular solo cover is "Senbonzakura" , which has over 1 million views and over 37K Mylists. He often collaborates with 【Ren】 and they have released one collaboration CD together, 1122. Dasoku is apparently rather lazy in real life, which is an endearing trait to many of his fans . He is the oldest member of the group RootFive (√5). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of RootFive (√5) # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Smiley*2G # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # Dearest (clear's album) (September 08, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # 1122 Album with 【Ren】 (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Nameko no CD (Released on July 11, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Although my Song has no Form) (2008.11.21) # "World's Crying" (2008.12.08) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.12.11) # "Polaris" (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2009.01.05) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2009.01.14) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though I'd Known You From a Past Life) (2009.01.17) # "Despair" (2009.01.29) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.02.03) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.02.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.21) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) (2009.03.03) # "Haihahaini" (2009.03.17) # "May 11th" (2009.03.26) # "SPICE" feat. Dasoku and Kazukin (2009.04.29) # "magnet" feat. Dasoku and clear (2009.05.18) # "Cantarella" (2009.06.02) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.02) # "Imitation Black" feat Dasoku, clear and Valshe (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.17) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2009.09.28) # "Mitsubachi" (2009.10.05) # "Gesshoku Kaiki" (2009.12.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Dasoku, Pokota and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "1925" (2009.12.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.02) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi) and Tonon (2010.04.10) # "Melancholy of Literary Boy" (2010.05.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.06.22) # "///Unknown///" (2010.07.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.08.29) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.09.24) # Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. clear, Anima, Beeeeige, Pokota, and Dasoku (2010.10.31) # "Rinne" (2010.12.01) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.16) # "Risky Game" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.01.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.03.10) # "DOGS" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.20) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.05.22) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2011.05.27) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Open and Close, Rakhasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, koma’n, Mi-chan, Pokota and Kettaro (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.10.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dasoku and Faneru (2011.10.31) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.08) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic version- (2011.12.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.29) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.13) # "Lucky Funky" (2012.01.18) feat. Dasoku and Gero (Original with that and Rerulili) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.04.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Dasoku, Tightson and LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.05.31) # "Irony" (2012.06.04) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.11) # "Perfect Crime" (2012.08.11) # "Yubikiri (Pinky Swear) (2012.08.23) # "Kyuuryuu Retro (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Dasoku and koma’n (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.15) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.11.22) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Dasoku, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Halyosy and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.07) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09)}} Commercially Featured Works Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = |track13title = Futsuu no Machi ~ Fairy Land ~ |track13info = (Ordinary City ~ Fairy Land ~) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = E? Aa, Sou. |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track2title = Tsuioku |track2lyricist = that |track2composer = that |track2arranger = Rerulili |track3title = Gomen |track3lyricist = that |track3composer = that |track3arranger = Rerulili }} |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = BadBye |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma'n |track3arranger = koma'n |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = Jin |track5title = Headphone Actor |track5lyricist = Jin |track5composer = Jin |track5arranger = Jin |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cantarella |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Risky Game |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Karakuri Pierrot |track10info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = 40mP |track11title = Yubikiri |track11info = (Pinky Swear) |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = scop |track12title = Domino Taoshi |track12info = (Toppling Dominoes) |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Top Secret |track13lyricist = scop |track13composer = scop |track13arranger = scop |track14title = Wedding Bell |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = Nem |track14composer = Nem |track14arranger = Nem }} Gallery }} Trivia * He has a cat named Moka, which he loves dearly. He regularly posts Moka's pictures on his Twitter, and even used her picture as a background image to his PONPONPON cover.At 1:00 * During his PONPONPON cover, it was clearly noted that he had done an impression of Gero, however gave up when he ran out of breath. * He also recently acquired another cat, named Fal. * He is half Caucasian and half Japanese. * He is left-handed. * He was born in Hakodate-shi, Hokkaido, and immediately moved with his family to Kentucky, America. He stayed there until he turned three, when he moved to Tokyo. * He likes alcohol and bitter things. * His blood type is O. * He played guitar from middle school and stopped after he graduated from high school. He bought an acoustic guitar again after 16 years. * When he was young, he listened to metal bands such as Metallica and Extreme. * His childhood dream was to be a soccer player because it was the generation of "Captain Tsubasa". * He doesn't cook and often buys convenience store lunches. * He is a big fan of the manga "Kingdom" by Yasuhisa Hara. * His theme color is wine red. * He has a voice fetish. * He has a mascot called "Dadaro". * He isn't good in English. * He is 168cm tall.Tweet about his height * He claims to be eternally 33. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Mixi Community * Facebook * Facebook group * Official Site * Pinterest * Plurk * TmBox Category:Smiley*2G Category:RootFive (√5) Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Singers with Albums or Singles